Numerous proposals for positioning targeting tables have been developed using electromagnetic field to change table positions, and spring loaded teeth upon gear teeth to eliminate slack in mechanical drive trains.
A need to target distant moving objects, and those within immediate proximity such as artificial limbs are considered imperative to use such methods where the drive train has no moving parts, and hence no play between driving mechanism and driven mounting plate.
Accordingly there exists a need to combine rigid direct motion with rapidity in change of attitude of mounting plate repeatedly. The device of the present invention fulfills these foregoing objectives.